Blame it on the Nargles
by pixiestickers
Summary: One kiss under the mistletoe changes everything for Harry and Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Luna was used to others not seeing what she did, and it always made her feel sympathetic. It wasn't their fault they didn't have her sight. So few witches and wizards did. Usually, Luna would state something or other from the _Quibbler_ she knew as fact, or say whatever magical creature was swimming in front of her eyes at that particular moment, and those around would give her a look. A familiar one that spoke what their mouths wouldn't because most often they were too polite. Not always. But most of the time. The look said- _we cannot see what you do, Luna-_ and she felt sorry for them.

But sometimes they would become resentful. A normal emotion too. When insults were tossed her way (she was quite familiar with the nickname Loony) Luna knew what they were actually saying was- _I am upset that I cannot see what you do. It's not fair._

And they would be right. It wasn't fair. The invisible forces that swirled around her constantly with an almost iridescent glow, only made themselves known to some. There was no reason why she'd been chosen, only that she had. And sometimes that made her forlorn. Without her father at Hogwarts, Luna was alone with her gift of sight into this world of the hidden.

But not entirely alone. Harry Potter could see thestrals. It was a memory she often thought back to, of when she was introduced to him and realized he could also see the winged beasts. "You're just as sane as I am," she had said. If only Luna could've mentioned that they were in fact not sane, but special.

She wouldn't though, because it was not true despite how much she would have liked it to be. Harry Potter saw thestrals, because he had been exposed to death- like her- and not because the magic around her chose to speak to him as well.

Still, it was a small measure of comfort that Harry Potter shared one special sight with her. And that he was also kind. "It's like being with a friend," she'd mentioned to him once.

"But we are friends, Luna," he'd corrected her.

"That's nice," had been her reply. Knowing Harry Potter thought of her that way was quite a pleasant experience. Luna had a friend.

But then not only a friend. Harry was also a date. She'd never had a date before. And it was to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party. Harry Potter had asked her to go with him. Luna was not familiar with surprise. She'd seen a lot in her short life; most of it hidden from everyone else. But this time she _was_ taken by surprise and then was entirely pleased at the prospect of being someone's date. Especially a date with a friend like Harry. Even the nargles became excited, moving around in her line of sight, but that was more Luna's fault for leaving her butterbeer cork necklace in her room that morning. She would have to remember to wear it to the party. Luna wouldn't let them interfere with her first date.

"You're not wearing that thing are you?" her roommate Mary asked when Luna made sure to put on her butterbeer cork necklace as she was dressing for the party a few days later.

"Why shouldn't I? This is a Christmas party. A Christmas party is bound to attract nargles. All that mistletoe," Luna stated, turning away to admire her dress in the mirror. Behind her reflection, she saw her roommate give that look that told Luna, Mary didn't understand. She couldn't see nargles.

"Maybe just for tonight you shouldn't wear it. Harry Potter asked you to this party. _The_ Harry Potter. You should try to dress a little more," she hesitated, and then finished with, "normal."

Luna smiled sympathetically. "I would think it was common knowledge that Harry Potter is not normal. Did you read the story my father printed about him in the _Quibbler_? Rita Skeeter wrote it. Harry's life has been rather extraordinary."

Her roommate huffed. Mary was feeling resentment. But not for the reason Luna assumed. "Figures _you_ wouldn't understand how lucky you are to be asked by him. Don't know why he did when he could've asked anyone."

Luna turned around to face Mary, a spark of understanding lighting inside her mind. "Oh, I see. You wanted Harry to ask you." Somehow this made her roommate even more upset and she stormed past Luna out of the room. "Huh. This is an odd feeling," Luna spoke to herself. For the first time, someone was jealous of her not because they couldn't see what she did, but because she was going on a date.

Luna supposed Harry was dashing enough for Mary to be jealous. And those other girls _had_ sneered when Peeves flew over them, announcing Luna and Harry were attending the party together. They must have been jealous too. Luna looked again at her necklace. Suddenly it seemed bulky and out of place. Glancing quickly to the left and then to the right, she looked for any lurking nargles. When Luna was sure there were none, she removed the corks from around her neck. Maybe the nargles would leave her alone tonight. She'd be sure to avoid mistletoe.

When Harry greeted Luna in the hall leading to Professor Slughorn's party, he said something that made Luna feel odd again. Like when she realized Mary was jealous. "Oh, you look nice, Luna."

"Thank you," Luna replied, and then touched her neck. Harry had never said she looked nice before. Was it because she wasn't wearing her necklace. Had Mary been right? Luna hadn't been wearing it when Harry asked her to the party. Maybe the necklace kept not only nargles away, but Harry too.

Once inside the party, Harry was unwillingly swept into a conversation with Professor Slughorn who introduced him to a vampire. Luna could see Harry was uninterested and came to his aide by distracting the undead man with a story she'd read in that morning's _Quibbler_. Naturally, the vampire walked away a minute later. She'd been talking about Ministry of Magic politics. "Vampires cannot hear about politics without their ears tingling. It quite bothersome for them," Luna explained to Harry, and he smiled. The expression rather suited him.

"Thanks, Luna. Stay close to me. I might need your help in boring Slughorn away if he comes back. Does talking to him about politics make his ears tingle too?" He was teasing her, but that was okay. Harry was always good natured about it. And when he linked arms with her, bringing Luna over to talk with his friend Hermione, she felt a warmness in her cheeks. It was the butterbeer, no doubt. And the Snarblite staring down at her from a Christmas decoration. The tiny furry creatures were known for producing heat.

Hermione was talking to Harry about Cormac McLaggen, and she appeared unhappy. "I only brought him, because I thought it would make Ron jealous. Now he won't leave me alone."

"Ron won't leave you alone?" Luna asked.

"No, Comarc. Ron wasn't invited into the Slug Club. All he's good for now anyway is snogging Lavender," Hermione responded. She sounded mad. She sounded … jealous. Like Mary. Harry just looked uncomfortable.

"Ron is dating Lavender?" Luna asked, trying to add to the conversation when it stalled. "That's strange. They were never very friendly before. Is that why you were crying in the bathroom the other day? Because Ron is with Lavender and not you?"

Hermione didn't like Luna's question. She said a curt 'excuse me' and moved across the room, settling beside Ginny Weasly who was there with Dean Thomas. All three stood around a large table of refreshments. Hermione whispered something into Ginny's ear and then they both looked Luna's way. "Was that a wrong question to ask her?" Luna said, turning back to Harry.

"No ... well, yes. But don't worry. Hermione's just upset over Ron. Not you. Their relationship has always been … complicated. She brought the person Ron hates most- Cormac- to this party hoping to make Ron jealous, but Cormac keeps trying to snog her. So her plan is backfiring."

Luna nodded, understanding, and then wondered aloud, "I've never been snogged before, but I don't suppose anyone would want to." She stared at Harry, who was gulping down his butterbeer, and then Luna thought of a joke. "You didn't bring me here to make anyone jealous, did you Harry?" He had teased her earlier and Luna thought Harry would appreciate her returning the favor, but it didn't appear so.

"No, of course I didn't, Luna. I asked you, because I like you." Harry seemed nervous and he tousled his already mussed hair. Then Luna saw him glance in Ginny's direction.

"Because if you did, I think I would be a very poor choice. No one would be jealous that you were with Loony Lovegood … not even Ginny," Luna stated. She had guessed already that Harry liked Ginny. Friends sometimes knew. Intuition. And Harry was her friend.

"Luna, I didn't bring you here to make Ginny jealous." Harry looked a bit perplexed and Luna saw that her attempt to be honest with her friend had made him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying my hand at humor." This was a half-truth. The part about Ginny hadn't been a joke, but Luna decided it was best not to let Harry know. "You were looking at Ginny. I thought it would make you laugh if I said that."

"What you said about Ginny doesn't bother me."

"It doesn't?"

"No. It's just … Luna, you don't seem to see yourself like I do. You made a joke at your own expense. More than once tonight, and we haven't even been here that long. I don't know why you do that so much."

"Does that bother you?"

"It bothers me, because it doesn't bother you," Harry replied, setting his empty mug down on a nearby table.

Luna mused over Harry's reaction to her joke and then came to a surprising conclusion. "Harry, are you feeling sorry for me?"

"I don't feel sorry for you. I just want you to see you how _I_ see you. Not as a joke, but as a good friend."

"I see myself fine. The Loony part isn't something that bothers me. People only call me that, because they can't see things as I do." Luna looked up at a nearby mistletoe and saw two nargles swinging from its leaves. "Like those nargles over there." She pointed over Harry's shoulder and he glanced at the mistletoe, but of course, didn't see the nargles. "They are being very mischievous at the moment, because I didn't wear my cork necklace tonight. My roommate seemed to think it didn't go with my dress."

 _And that you wouldn't like it._

Harry looked back at Luna and smiled. It appeared he'd forgotten about being upset with her over the Loony comment. And then his smile turned into a soft laugh. "Come with me to the mistletoe. Show me these nargles you always talk about."

"I didn't think you could see them."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno, maybe tonight will be different." He took her mug, set it down, and then filling her now empty hand with his, Harry led Luna over to the mistletoe. She was feeling hot again. That Snarlbite must have fixated on her. Luna stared back at it and made a hand gesture with two of her fingers. The creature squeaked, and then she watched as its shiny gold coat receded behind a Christmas ornament hung from the ceiling. Strangely though, Luna still felt hot.

"What was that you just did?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With your hand." He tried to mimic her finger movement, but was doing an awful interpretation of it. Luna giggled. "One of your creatures? The ones you say I can't see?" Harry answered his own question.

"You _can't_ see them," Luna reminded him.

Harry frowned and edged nearer. "Maybe not. But I see _you_."

Luna's heart began fluttering, an odd reaction to have when there were no dangerous creatures nearby. Nargles could hardly be considered dangerous. Menacing, yes. But not dangerous. Maybe the vampire was lurking about. Luna glanced around, but Harry brushed his fingers across her cheek, guiding her gaze back to him. And it was then that Luna realized she was not frightened. The hummingblark inside her chest was not from fear. It was from … excitement?

Harry was so close now, Luna smelled the butterbeer on his breath, and when he kissed her seconds later, the feel of it was warm, fast, and sloppy. A film of butterbeer residue was left on her lips. Luna had been surprised by him again, and now she could no longer claim that she'd never been snogged. "You kissed me, Harry," Luna said, stating the obvious, because she was unable to come up with anything else.

Harry looked guilty and blinked. "Well, I thought ... under the mistletoe. That you would get the idea of what I ... that is ..." He looked up. "You kiss under these."

Luna looked up too. Yes, she knew that. Mistletoe was not only for nargles, but for kissing as well. But she never thought Harry's intention in bringing her under it was to kiss and she wondered if he'd only done so out of sympathy. She would have asked him this if at that moment, Harry hadn't said, "Look out, Luna."

"What is it?"

"I dunno," Harry answered, reaching onto her shoulder and brushing away the nargle that had landed there. It fell to the floor with a splat, before flying away back to its perch on the mistletoe with its other nargle friend. Both Harry and Luna stared at them. "I've never seen anything like that. Look, there's two of them. They're like fat green pixies."

Luna eyed Harry, who was still dumbstruck by the nargles, and then she tilted her head to the side. "Harry," Luna slowly said, bringing his attention back to her. "Those are nargles." This was not what she'd grown to expect from her friend. Harry couldn't see nargles. Luna had seen them fly in front of his face several times since meeting him and he'd never once acknowledged their presence. But something had changed.

Harry could now see the extra layer of magic she did.


	2. Chapter 2

Before his impulsive lip-lock with Luna under the mistletoe, Harry had always assumed that the creatures she brought up now and again were ones that existed only inside her head. That didn't mean he thought she was mad. Eccentric maybe. And most likely heavily influenced by a father who'd been her only guardian for a long time. But the fact that she often said things that sounded barmy meant little to Harry. He liked Luna.

She was nice and pleasant, even when that demeanor brought out the exact opposite in others. The way Luna could simply brush off the negativity of those who sought to hurt her was admirable. Harry wished he was even half as capable as she was in that area. More than that though, was the connection he felt with Luna. They were oddities in a sea of normal. She saw creatures no one thought existed unless you read the _Quibbler_ , and he'd survived the killing curse. Not exactly the same- in fact some would argue that they were extremely different- but for Harry that was close enough. She got him. Luna understood what it meant to be different and it filled a hole in his heart that no matter how hard they tried, Ron and Hermione just couldn't.

But then things pivoted sharply for Harry, hurling him into a world that was filled with nargles and a whole host of other creatures that hadn't existed before his shared kiss with Luna. Everything she'd ever mentioned was suddenly real, and now there was one more thread tying them together. Which, Harry supposed, made him even weirder, because there was no sign that anyone else besides him and Luna could see nargles.

This new secret magic sent Harry's head spinning, but it wasn't everlasting. He soon discovered that Luna's influence over him came and also left with her. When he went to bed that night- ignoring Ron asking if what he'd overheard was true, that Harry had actually kissed Loony Lovegood- the magic was still clouding his vision. He'd had to swat away a strange light blue triangle creature swinging from his bed curtains, but by morning it was gone along with every other hint of magic Luna had shared with him. Only the dust motes swam in front of his vision. Not a single strange magical creature in sight.

At Slughorn's party, he hadn't been given the chance to figure out what was going on before Malfoy entered and derailed all things concerning Luna. He hadn't wanted to say goodbye, but obviously learning what Malfoy was up to was more important than his confused romantic feelings or the creatures that appeared as soon as his lips had separated from Luna's. "Come see me before the train ride tomorrow. At breakfast," he'd said, before leaving a confused Luna standing under the mistletoe.

And so he waited the next morning, sitting next to Ron who was stuffing his face with all manner of breakfast foods. Harry was too nervous to eat. His eyes kept glancing towards the hall entrance, hoping to see the flash of long blond hair that was Luna's most noticeable feature. Well, most noticeable _natural_ feature. Her odd wardrobe choices were arguably more recognizable. Especially that butterbeer cork necklace she usually had tied around her neck, but hadn't been wearing at Professor Slughorn's party. Harry remembered, because it was the first thing he noticed- how long her neck looked without the necklace, and the way her exposed collarbone added a hint of suggestiveness. The pleasant memory made him wonder if she'd come to breakfast wearing the corks and he found himself hoping she wouldn't. That was, if she came at all. Ron's mountain of food was dwindling by the minute as was Harry's hopes of seeing Luna again. Maybe she was avoiding him, and would continue to do so throughout their time together at Hogwarts. All because he'd been impulsive.

"Aren't you gonna eat anything," Ron's voice abruptly broke through Harry's inner turmoil over whether Luna would make an appearance or not. With great effort, he pulled his gaze away from the entrance to stare at his friend.

"Nah, I'll just get something from the food cart on the train."

"You were the one hurrying to get down here. Why do that if you're not gonna eat?" Ron said between chews of what looked like a hard-boiled egg that had been reduced to mash in his mouth.

Harry shrugged. "I thought I was hungry, but …" his voice trailed off as he felt something stir in his chest, and instinctively he glanced back towards the entrance. To his surprise, Luna was standing there. After seeing that she'd caught his eye, a smile broke out on her face and she waved. Harry shyly returned the gesture. Luna was out of her robes and wearing a typical casual outfit for her, which meant there was absolutely nothing typical about it. But Harry noted one usual item missing among her many pieces of odd jewelry. Just like last night, Luna wasn't wearing her cork necklace.

"Ohhhh, I see," Ron said with a snort, bringing Harry's attention back to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He knew what Ron was implying, but still felt like putting him on the spot.

"Well, now I know the answer to the question I asked you last night." Ron didn't look impressed as Luna began maneuvering through the breakfast crowd on her way to their table. "But really Harry, _her_?" he continued, lowering his voice. "I mean she's nice and all, but …" He raised his eyebrows and inclined his head slightly, indicating that Harry should know exactly why Luna wasn't a good match.

"Oh, come off it, Ron," Harry shot back under his breath, unable to hide his irritation. "Like you have any room to talk. Not with Lavender snogging her _Won-Won_ all the time. At least Luna and I were friends before anything happened."

Harry thought it was funny how he suddenly sounded very Hermione-ish. If his no-nonsense friend hadn't left early that morning, she might've patted him on the back for his retort to Ron, who was now turning a shade pinker under his freckles, but managed to recover quickly enough to ask, "Just friends?"

Harry wasn't quite sure what his kiss with Luna had meant and replied with an honest, "I dunno. But I guess it's time to find out." And with that he sprang from his seat, wanting to reach Luna before she got to the table. It was his way of avoiding a possibly awkward situation where Ron might say something insensitive. Not that Luna would let it bother her. She rarely let anything get under her skin. But still, Harry would try to avoid it if he could. "See you in a bit."

"Yeah, sure. In a bit. Just don't make me go looking for you under some mistletoe." Ron snickered and dug back into his food.

Harry went to give Ron a derisive reply, but clamped his mouth shut when Lavender Brown shot past him. Now it was Harry's turn to snicker, especially when he heard, "Oh Won-Won, I can't bear to see you leave."

"I'm not leaving right now. I'll see you on the train. We'll have plenty-" But Ron was unable to finish. His voice became muffled and Harry didn't have to guess why.

Lavender was more punishment for Ron than Harry could ever inflict with words and he smirked at the universe's way of doling out his payback. If anything, Ron's enthusiastic girlfriend would keep him busy, leaving Harry and Luna to figure out whatever it was they had going on between them. As he walked, Harry felt a surge of hope swell inside his heart at Luna's smile. She wasn't giving him the cold shoulder like he'd been envisioning earlier. All his worrying had been for nothing.

"Hello, Harry," she said, after he came to a stop in front of her. "I was on my way to sit with you and Ron, but now you're here instead. And it looks like Ron is occupied with something else."

"Uh, yeah," Harry replied, briefly glancing over his shoulder to see that _something else_ now sitting in Ron's lap. "I thought we could eat at your table instead," he suggested.

Luna seemed dubious as her eyes traveled over to where the Ravenclaws sat, her gaze lingering on a dark haired student Harry thought he recognized as one of Luna's roommates. A Mary Bickles ... maybe? "Oh, I don't know. I'm not very hungry actually. And my father will be here soon. I just thought we could have a quick chat before I leave."

Harry felt the hope inside his heart deflate and become so heavy that it fell into the pit of his stomach. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he tried to distract himself from letting that disappointment seep into his response. "Y-you're not coming to Kings Cross?" He'd imagined that they'd be able to spend more than just breakfast together.

"No, my father has some business in Hogsmeade. Someone he's interviewing for the _Quibbler_. He tells me it's going to be quite the story." Luna shook her head and her radish earrings brushed up against her cheeks. "But he says that about every story. Always exaggerating. I think your interview is the only one worth that claim, and _I_ brought that story to him."

Harry chuckled awkwardly, uncertain if it was the right response. Was it okay to laugh at her father? Was she making a joke? It was hard to tell sometimes with Luna. A light sheen of sweat began to coat the back of his neck as Harry struggled to recall all the things he'd thought up to say to Luna since waking that morning. But nothing was there. All topics of conversation appeared to have disapparated from his brain.

"You seem to be nervous, Harry," Luna said, speaking before he could. "Maybe a walk through the corridors would help? I sometimes try and walk off my jitterbugs." She offered him her hand. "Come with me. We still have some time before my father gets here."

Harry studied Luna's outstretched fingers for a moment, before swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat, and sliding his hand into hers. Their fingers laced, fitting snugly like two puzzle pieces. It was a heartening feeling, but Harry was also keenly aware of the other students looking their way; Luna's roommate seemed especially interested in them. Just a handful of students had been at Slughorn's party and the gossip of their kiss had likely only spread between those few in attendance and their friends- like Ron, who Harry assumed learned about it from Neville. But now he was making a statement of sorts in front of more people. Holding hands with Luna wasn't quite on the same level as kissing her under the mistletoe, but it wasn't a simple friendly gesture either. And more importantly, it was a start. Of what, Harry wasn't sure, but he also didn't care who knew. "Sure, we could go for a quick walk down the halls. And talk," he said.

As they exited the Great Hall hand in hand, some students gave them sideways glances, while others outright gawked. A quick look at Ron showed that he was consumed with something else entirely. "I've been wondering about you since last night," Luna mentioned once they were away from prying eyes. "After you left I was going to leave too, but Professor Trelawney pulled me into a conversation. I didn't mind. At times she can be insightful. But I did find myself thinking of where you'd run off to."

With his free hand, Harry rubbed the back of his neck to remove the slick of sweat still there. "Yeah, sorry about leaving you like that. Just you know I …" He struggled for a reason behind his hasty departure. It was one thing to involve Ron and Hermione in his theory about Malfoy, but bringing Luna into the fray … he felt oddly protective of her.

"Was it Draco you were following?" Luna asked, filling the silence that followed Harry's lull. "You seemed to want to leave right after he was forced from the party." Unfortunately she was heading in a direction he wanted to avoid, and it forced Harry to rush into a topic of distraction.

"The nargles!" he shouted all at once as if he were announcing someone. A first year nearby glanced their way, but when she realized Harry was one half of the walking couple, the young girl hurried along with a squeak.

"The nargles?" Luna repeated, although her voice was much lower than Harry's had been.

"Yes, uh, sorry. Dunno know why I just yelled that," Harry replied sheepishly.

"I do. You don't want me to know why you were following Draco," Luna said matter-of-factly. "And that's okay. I don't mind. I know there are things you can't tell me, because you're Harry Potter." She squeezed his hand gently, and flashed him an understanding look. It was meant to be comforting, but Harry felt a slow dripping guilt beginning to pool in his stomach.

"No, it's not that," he sighed. "I want to tell you, but … it's complicated."

"Like Ron and Hermione." Luna was repeating what Harry had mentioned about his friends the night before, and he chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose you can look at it that way."

"Just promise that whatever you're not sharing with me won't lead to you snogging Lavender Brown, because I'm quite certain Cormac wouldn't agree to be my date to make you jealous."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Luna. His expression was serious, but her's wasn't. She looked expectant and it was then that Harry understood. "Luna, did you just make a joke?"

She nodded. "It was a good one wasn't it? Better than what I said about Ginny last night."

Harry let out a laugh, and his reaction seemed to be exactly what Luna craved. She looked extremely pleased with herself. "Yes, that was a good one," he answered.

"So what about the nargles then?" Luna asked as they began walking again. Harry knew she was changing the subject for his benefit, and was grateful for her holding off on her curiosity. "Have they been bothering you? I find that my butterbeer cork necklace wards them off well."

"But you're not wearing it now," Harry noted. "You didn't wear it last night either."

Luna shrugged and sidestepped his question. "So what is it with the nargles?"

"Yeah, uh, they've been- well, actually, I can't see them anymore. It's like I only saw them, because of what happened between us ... last night. What I mean is uh, well, we kissed." Harry didn't know why, but a sudden shyness crept up his body causing him to look away from Luna and toward a nearby painting. The knight inside pointed his sword in Harry's direction and shouted something about fighting him.

"Would you like to test your theory?" Luna asked, and Harry whipped his head back around.

"What?"

"Would you like to kiss me again? That is if you really do want to see the nargles. I honestly feel they've been rather obnoxious today." She flicked her shoulder as if to remove some lint, but Harry wondered if maybe it was something else. Something he couldn't see.

And then the gravity of what she'd offered hit him. "What ... here? You want to kiss in the corridor?" Harry's voice had gone up an octave and again he was demonstrating his knack for sounding like Hermione. He wondered if hanging around her all these years had finally started to affect him.

"We're alone at the moment," Luna explained, gesturing around, and seemingly unfazed by his sudden priggishness. "But it was only a suggestion."

"And you wouldn't mind?"

Luna stopped walking and grasping Harry's other hand, she moved her body until they were face to face. "I didn't mind when you kissed me last night."

Harry was well aware of Luna's uncanny ability of speaking exactly what she was thinking, having been exposed to this trait of hers on many occasions. She possessed no filter that would cause her to lie in the hopes of sparing someone's feelings. Which meant in this case, Luna was speaking the truth to him. She didn't mind their kiss from last night, and for theoretical purposes would let him kiss her again. But for Harry this wasn't enough. "So, nargles aside, would you mind at all if I uh, kissed you, just because I wanted to?" he asked, feeling his nervousness slipping away as he focused on her blue-grey eyes.

Luna smiled brightly, the same look she'd given him the day he'd asked her to attend Slughorn's party. "I would actually prefer that," she replied.

"Okay then," Harry mumbled, and before losing his nerve, he learned in and shared a brief kiss with Luna, the scene playing out similarly to how it had happened under the mistletoe. Only this time there was no smell of butterbeer shared between them; just their breath mingling together, as he felt her soft lips press up against his. Harry wished it could've lasted longer, but a loud yell from above shocked them apart. Both Luna and Harry gazed upward to see Peeves floating overhead, and after seeing that he'd gotten their attention the loud poltergeist began shouting their names over and over, only breaking from his looping pattern of _Luna!_ and _Harry!_ every few seconds to add sloppy kissing noises.

"Shut it!" Harry yelled out in frustration, and would've continued to shout, if Luna hadn't gently tugged his hand.

"Save your voice. He's not easily persuaded," she stated. "Besides, it does seem rather fitting. He announced our date the same way."

Harry looked away from Peeves- his anger lowering to a simmer- and was about to agree with Luna, but his eyes caught sight of something. "A nargle!" he shouted.

Luna giggled. "Harry Potter, are you trying to distract me again?"

"No, I mean. There." He pointed at her shoulder, causing Luna to twist her neck to see the unusual creature lounging where Harry had indicated. With a sigh, Luna brushed the nargle aside and it flew away.

"Like I mentioned, they've been so persistent lately." She shook her head. "But at least we now know your theory was correct," Luna acknowledge with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna spent her holiday behaving somewhat abnormally according to her father. She wasn't responding to his many odd tales about the wizarding world, when usually she engaged him in conversation, even challenging his thinking on certain topics. But it wasn't until two days before Christmas that he decided to bring this up. "Luna, you seem distracted," he observed one morning before work. "I mention a troll uprising and you simply stare out the window. And it's not the first time this has happened. What is it that has your attention?"

"Oh, nothing in particular," Luna answered, trying to sound aloof, and it dawned on her that this interaction between them was the first time she'd lied to her father in many years. Normally, Luna didn't see the point in withholding information. Doing so only led to misunderstandings and heartache. It was better to be honest. Always. Her mother had kept secrets from them- like her experiments with magic- and that had … well, it wasn't a memory Luna willingly dwelled upon.

Concerning her relationship with Harry though, Luna didn't think it was prudent to involve her father. He'd already proven himself prone to panicking during moments when she'd spoken of her more personal issues. And kissing a boy would most certainly fit into that category. But more importantly, Luna wanted to protect Harry. Given that news of him was the topic of gossip among many wizards and witches, she didn't want to chance the _Daily Prophet_ learning Harry had kissed the daughter of a rival magazine owner. Luna worried they might retaliate with unflattering stories. She and Harry, along with her father, would all be dragged down into a mess of falsehoods. She wouldn't let that happen. Luna had the ability to protect them both, and she would by staying quiet.

Yet even if it was better to keep Harry out of the light for now, she was finding it most difficult to keep him out of her mind. And that was when her gazing had begun. Luna's new pastime was to sit near a window, take in the nature around her home, and think of Harry.

"And where is your butterbeer cork necklace?" Her father had continued when Luna fell silent again. "Far too many nargles around this house for there being no mistletoe to attract them." Even during Christmas, mistletoe was banned in the Lovegood home.

Luna gazed away from the sandpipers digging for food along a stream's frost covered shoreline and focused on her father standing in the kitchen drinking his early morning tea. "I left it at school," she plainly said, like it wasn't the shocking revelation she knew he would see it to be.

"At Hogwarts? Why that's absurd." He settled his cup down on a counter. "You've had that since you were little. Your mother helped you make it."

Luna tilted her head to the side. "I know that," she said and then slid deftly into a question- one that would distract him, but also give her an answer to something she'd been pondering since Professor Slughorn's party. "Do you think it's possible for magic to be transferable, from one person to another?"

"What? Are you implying from wizard to a muggle?"

"No, from witch to wizard or the other way around."

Her father didn't delve too deeply into the question and almost sounded glib when he answered, "Hardly seems logical considering both are already able to perform magic. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason. Only curious." Luna softly sighed. She wasn't going to get any answers from him.

"You would do better to put your thoughts on other things, like the troll uprising I mentioned _or_ remembering to bring home important items and not leave them at school." Her father had emphasized the second portion of his sentence. "Well, at least you have your radish earrings. No wumbits will be taking over our house while you're wearing those." He strode to where Luna sat on the floor with her knees tucked under her chin, and patted the top of her head. "Will you be alright while I'm gone?"

"Of course," she replied. "I always am."

With a ruffle of Luna's hair, he walked through the front door, leaving his daughter where she'd been since waking that morning. After watching her father disapparate once he reached the edge of the charm barrier (which wasn't actually a charm spell, but a set of three rock piles placed strategically around their home), Luna's mind wandered back to Harry. She wondered what he was doing at that very moment. Hopefully the nargles were leaving him alone. Just before they'd said their goodbyes at Hogwarts, one had bitten Harry on the cheek. Quickly, Luna had run off and returned moments later with her butterbeer cork necklace. "Some don't consider this very fashionable," she mentioned, holding it up for him to see. "In fact, I haven't worn it recently because Mary told me you wouldn't like it."

Harry laughed at this piece of information. "Since when do you let others tell you what to wear? You've always done whatever you've wanted, especially when it comes to your clothes."

"That is true," Luna agreed. "But I find I care an awful lot about what you think of me, which is a new experience. Not that I didn't care before, but our kiss has altered my opinion on us and what we are … and what I should wear."

"Luna, I like you just as you are. Don't go changing because someone says so."

"Well, if you truly do feel that way then you won't mind wearing this." Luna reached around Harry's neck and began tying the corks. As a result of their nearness, she was able to hear Harry's breath hitch momentarily. "These should help keep the nargles away. I'm sorry that they've become such a problem for you because of me," Luna apologized as she finished the knot and stepped back.

"They don't bother me so much. Who cares about dumb nargles anyway?" Harry's reply was given with an impish grin that quirked a corner of his mouth up and caused a fluttering in Luna's chest.

"Harry, don't let them hear you say that," Luna warned, lowering her voice as if the nargles might hear. "They are quite spiteful creatures. That bite was only a small glimpse into what they're capable of." Harry's brow creased in worry, causing Luna to giggle.

"Wait … was that another joke?" he asked, his expression easing into an unsteady grin.

Luna teasingly shrugged in such a way that would tell him his guess was correct. "You know Harry, what you said about the nargles might be the nicest compliment anyone's ever given me."

"Really?" Harry seemed bemused by this.

Luna nodded. "It means you're willing to put up with nargles to be my friend."

With shaky fingers, Harry tucked a lock of Luna's hair behind her ear. "Yeah ... friend."

"Or more than friend," she amended after noting the tone of disappointment in his voice. "I don't suppose friends kiss each other like we did. But that will be something for us to figure out when we come back after the holiday."

A nargle flew near them then, but after seeing Luna's necklace on Harry, it chose to move on. "Thanks … for this." He gently tugged at a cork.

"You're welcome," she replied, and in a bit of impulsiveness, Luna placed a quick kiss on Harry's mouth.

She thought of that kiss now. And the one before it. And the one before that. But then something caught the corner of her eye. "Speaking of nargles," Luna said to herself after noticing one fly across the room, and settle on the kitchen counter where her father's leftover tea sat. He'd forgotten to empty it like always, and now nargles were gathering around the little bit left.

Luna didn't know if Harry would keep her cork necklace once they returned to Hogwarts and thought maybe it would be a good idea to start making a new one to help fight the current nargle infestation surrounding her. At the moment she'd tied that knot behind Harry's neck, it hadn't occurred to Luna that an important part of her past was now in the possession of someone else. Her father's shock that morning had enlightened her to this point of view, but for Luna it wasn't quite as stupefying. Since meeting Harry, she'd felt an invisible bond connecting them. Luna wasn't certain he felt it, but for her it was real, an invisible cord between them, sometimes taut as if reminding her to pay attention and nurture it. And sometimes loose- there, but similar to a comfortable silence between friends. Even if they hadn't kissed, Luna was certain she would've handed over the necklace. He meant that much to her. But she also conceded that if they hadn't kissed, the nargles wouldn't have been an issue for Harry, thus nullifying his need for her butterbeer corks.

Luna absently touched her skin, where the necklace usually rested. For an instant she thought she might be thankful for nargles, but the ridiculous notion soon passed when one knocked her father's tea cup to the ground, breaking it into several pieces.

* * *

On Christmas morning Harry woke with a start, unsure of what had jolted him from sleep but relieved to find out it wasn't his scar. After placing his glasses on, he saw Ron sitting up in bed on the other side of the room, a litter of Christmas wrapping paper surrounding him. One of his hands was pushed through his red hair and scratching his scalp, while the other held something he was staring at in disgust.

"What're you looking at?" Harry asked.

Ron glanced up in surprise. "Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to wake you, but I was opening my presents and …" He pulled a gold chain from his hand until Harry could see the words _My Sweetheart_ dangling from it in bold capital letters. "It's from Lavender. She can't honestly think I'd wear this." Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing, and Ron's look of disgust at the necklace transferred over to him. "Like you can say anything."

Harry's amusement settled into a chuckle. "What d'you mean by that?"

"What's that you got tied around your own neck then? Homemade necklace from Luna?"

Harry's hand flew up to the cork necklace Luna had tied there a week ago. "This is different," he defended himself without exactly knowing how it was. Luna's magic had dissipated his first day at Ron's. He knew, because the few nargles flying about the room had suddenly gone. Not flown away or anything. Just vanished. After that, Luna's corks had become a token of their friendship and not the protection from nargles they'd originally been. Harry's only reason for wearing them now was because they reminded him of her.

"How is it different?" Ron asked and when Harry didn't answer, his friend waved off his challenge. "Never mind. It doesn't matter. You don't have to explain that ... _thing_ to me," he said and then laughed.

"What?"

"Well, I was just thinking how our girlfriends have terrible taste in jewelry."

Harry thought for a moment that he might deny Luna was actually his girlfriend. He'd done it a few times already, mostly to Fred and George, who'd begun teasing him after Ron blurted out his second hand news of the events at Slughorn's party. But for some reason Harry didn't correct Ron. "Tell you what. If you don't mock me for my necklace then I won't mock you for yours," he offered.

Ron snickered. "You'd be in your right if you did though. This is ugliest thing I've ever seen." And then he shoved it under his pillow.

"What? Not going to wear it in front of Fred and George?"

"No, mate. You're the only one round here brave enough to wear ugly jewelry in front of them. You and maybe my Aunt Muriel."

Harry didn't know if it was a good thing being compared with Aunt Muriel, but at least it seemed like Ron was finally coming around about Luna ... or her cork necklace anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

In the week leading up to Christmas, Harry's mind was occupied with two very different thoughts, the more important being what he'd overheard between Snape and Malfoy after Professor Slughorn's party. But then of course there was Luna, and even if she wasn't the more pressing memory, she was the more pleasant one. Harry often found himself reminiscing about their kiss under the mistletoe. He was well aware Malfoy and Snape should've been his main focus, but Luna was like a balm for all the anxiety, stress, and frustration he'd been experiencing for what felt like an eternity. Harry found that thinking of Luna dulled all the negativity stewing in his heart.

But after opening his presents Christmas morning and pulling on his new sweater from Mrs. Weasley, it occurred to Harry that Luna had parted ways with her cork necklace as a gift to him but he hadn't returned the favor. It was Christmas after all and Luna didn't even live that far from the Burrow. He could have sent Hedwig with something.

It was a thought Harry brought with him when he gathered round the table for Christmas lunch, and after a few minutes of quiet contemplation while he ate, Harry turned to Ron. "Hey, what did you get Lavender for Christmas?" he asked in a lowered voice.

"Some perfume. She wrote down exactly what she wanted. It was pretty easy. Guess I should've done the same. Then I wouldn't have to get an earful when I tell her there's no way I'm wearing that bloody ugly necklace she gave me," Ron replied as he poured gravy over his mashed potatoes, but after setting the gravy boat back down he eyed Harry suspiciously. "Why you want to know?" When Harry merely shrugged in response, his friend snorted. "Don't tell me you didn't get Luna anything."

"Luna? Who's talking about Luna?" George suddenly interjected into their conversation. He was sitting directly across from Harry, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Must be Harry," Fred answered from his spot beside his twin.

"Funny, I wonder why that is?" George replied. "You got any ideas, Fred?"

"Well, I think I might have a theory, George."

The supercilious manner in which they were speaking told Harry he was about to get another teasing and inwardly he groaned.

"Fred! George! I will not have you bothering our poor Harry over his new … friend," Mrs. Weasley chided, her face severe as she reprimanded her sons, but the creases between her brows relaxed as she turned to look at Harry. "Luna's a lovely girl, Harry. She and her father live just up the way. He comes for visits sometimes, always with a gift of that magazine of his, the uh ..."

" _Quibbler_ ," Mr. Weasley chimed in.

"Yes, the _Quibbler_. Thank you, Arthur."

"Aaaaand it's a magazine mum promptly uses to line the chicken coop with," Fred added. "It might not be good for reading, but it sure is great for catching all that chicken sh-"

"Fred!" Mrs. Weasley warned, and a hush fell over the group as they waited for the lecture that was sure to follow. But when she was unable to keep her severe look and hid a smile over Fred's joke behind her napkin, everyone laughed.

Everyone except Harry who didn't feel all that amused. "I think I'll uh, go get some air," he mumbled, pushing his chair back and standing.

"Oh, come on, Harry. We were only having a little fun," George said.

"Yeah, it's what we do to our little brothers, isn't that right, _Won-Won_?" Fred winked at Ron and laughed when his younger brother shrank in his seat. "See, all in good fun."

This made Harry smile, but it wasn't enough to make him stay. After grabbing his coat, he walked out into the chilly afternoon air to the tune of Mrs. Weasley's voice berating her boys, and Fred or George replying, "Ah, don't worry. Harry's a good sport. He'll come around."

Without thinking much of where he was going, Harry crossed the yard, but stopped as he neared the Weasley's overgrown, snow covered garden where a gnome had popped out of the frozen ground. Harry's gaze followed the small creature as it ran in front of him and then disappeared again behind the chicken coop. The sight of the coop made Harry snort and then chuckle when he thought of the _Quibbler_ lining its floor.

While Fred's comment had been funny, it still bothered Harry some, because it reminded him of the common consensus about the Lovegoods. While everyone else thought Luna and her father were jokes, Harry felt they were just misunderstood. Their magic was real, and unfortunately also selective. In a way it was a bit like being a wizard in the muggle world, and Harry had an uncomfortable flashback of life living with the Dursley's. Luna's situation could be considered similar, but unlike him, Hogwarts wasn't an escape away from bullying over magic and it filled Harry with empathy for her plight. Although knowing Luna she'd probably tell him to forget that nonsense. She wasn't one to wallow in self-pity.

Just then Harry heard a crunching sound, like boots walking over snow, and after glancing up, his heart did a flip when he saw who was standing in front of him. "Luna!" Harry nearly shouted, his eyes growing wide as he took in her sudden appearance. Luna's long hair was messily tucked under a yellow knit hat with blue stars. Her coat was the opposite, dark blue with yellow stars, and she was wearing bright orange boots that didn't match the ensemble at all. And then Harry glanced to her right and saw a man, similar to Luna in every way except in gender and height.

"Hello, Harry," Luna greeted, but after taking in the startled expression he must've been wearing, she stated, "Oh, you weren't expecting us."

"No ... was I- was I supposed to?"

"Ron's mother sent us an invitation by owl yesterday. I assumed you knew and that's why you were out here to greet us."

"I promise you, you're not what I expected to see when I came outside." Harry laughed a bit in relief at having Luna standing in front of him when she'd occupied so much of his mind for the past week. He couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present.

"Well, are we at least a good surprise?" Luna asked. Her smile was bright, but held a hint of wariness, like Harry's reaction had thrown her off balance. Coming from Luna it was an odd expression. She was always so sure of herself. Harry decided to put a stop to whatever second guessing was going on in her head.

"Of course it's a good surprise." And then Harry pulled her into an embrace that lasted so long, a loud clearing of the throat reminded them that they weren't alone. Immediately Harry and Luna separated.

"Harry, this is my father." Luna gestured towards the tall man with long blonde hair.

"A pleasure to finally meet you," he said, grasping Harry's hand and giving it a good shake. "Did you know your interview was the _Quibbler's_ bestselling issue? I have the cover framed in my office."

"Yes, Daddy, Harry is aware of how important that issue was and most likely still is, but he doesn't want to hear about that right now. It's Christmas and we're late to lunch."

"Only late because of those pesky nargles. We have such an infestation in our home," Luna's father complained. "I'm planning on writing an article about the looming threat of an upcoming nargle plague unless more wizards and witches take the necessary precautions."

Luna gave her father a patient if not patronizing look and patted the bundle he was carrying in his arms. "Why don't you go inside and hand these out. I'm sure everyone will be very pleased to have the latest copy."

Upon closer inspection, Harry could see Luna's father was holding a stack of _Quibblers_. "I brought one for each member of the family. One for you too, Harry. And here's the best part. It's the latest edition. Not even out to the public yet."

"Well, I can't wait to read it, sir," Harry replied, trying his best not to laugh, thinking of how Mrs. Weasley would have loads of new lining for her chicken coop. Luna must've noticed his not so well hidden humor, because her eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Come Daddy, let's go say hello." With a gentle hand, Luna nudged her father forward and then fell in step alongside Harry. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "that you didn't know we were coming and for my father's … enthusiasm."

"He doesn't bother me," Harry said, glancing down at Luna's hands, which were covered in orange mittens the same shade as her boots. He thought of reaching out and holding one of them, but with her father so near, Harry let the idea go. "Actually, he uh, kind of reminds me of you."

Luna grinned and softly bumped her shoulder into his. "I know you're teasing me."

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. But enthusiasm for what you believe in isn't a bad quality to have. Although I'll admit your version of it is a lot more enjoyable to be around."

"Could that be because you also find me attractive?" Luna asked in that whimsical and honest way she had. There was no hint of flirtation hidden within her words. She was simply stating an observation.

Even so, Harry's face still grew hot. "Might be," he answered.

"Well, more attractive than my father, I suppose," Luna commented, and she and Harry shared a soft laugh over her joke, causing her father to momentarily glance their way. When he looked forward again, Harry lowered his voice even more.

"I'm glad you're here," he said.

"I'm glad I'm here too," Luna echoed his sentiment. "Since I left Hogwarts, you're always on my mind. All day I stare out a window and think of you. My father is quite convinced I've got a mind buggle infection."

Harry didn't ask what a mind buggle was- assuming he'd find out soon enough anyway if he kept on kissing Luna- and instead focused on the first part of her admission, the part about missing him. It was nice to have confirmation that he occupied her mind as much as she did his, and if the situation had been different, Harry might've taken the opportunity to kiss Luna. But considering it wasn't the time or place for snogging, Harry thought it was best to ease the palpable attraction between them by moving past her father and opening the Burrow's entrance. "Mrs. Weasley, you have uh, guests," he called inside.

"And _Quibblers_ ," Luna's father spoke up as he entered, forcing Harry to once again hold back a chuckle.

Five minutes and two added chairs later, Harry, Luna, and her father were all wedged between the Weasley family at their table for what had been a surprise gift from Mrs. Weasley to Harry- Christmas lunch with the Lovegoods. Fred and George were still facing Harry, but the sight of Luna had tempered their teasing. It was a much different scenario poking fun at Harry's relationship with Luna when she was right there in front of them. But Harry did notice Fred eyeing the stack of _Quibblers_ on the table next to Luna's father, as if itching to crack a joke. Thankfully for Harry's sake, Fred kept his snide remarks to himself, most likely saving those unsaid words for later.

But even with the Weasley twins' restraint, Harry still managed to find himself in an awkward situation when a bit of Luna's cork necklace became visible from where he'd tucked it under his new sweater. Luna's father happened to notice and said, "Ahh Harry, I see you're prepared for the nargle plague."

Confused, Harry turned to Luna's father, and after swallowing his mouthful of food, asked, "I have?"

"Yes, you have. And no doubt it was Luna here who informed you all about nargles and the threat they pose to wizarding society as I see you've taken the necessary precautions with a cork necklace."

However, before Harry could reply and mention the necklace was not actually his, Luna spoke up. Her tone carried a hint of warning, even if her words were only a simple request. "Daddy, would you please pass me the glazed carrots?" She pointed to his left, and when he twisted in his chair to reach them, Harry was suddenly besieged by Luna's hands as she shoved the showing bit of cork necklace back under his sweater. The unexpected touch of her fingers brushing against his skin caused Harry's blood to race.

After Luna's father passed the plate of carrots his daughter's way, she suggested he tell them about the latest troll uprising. Harry could tell she'd baited him with a favorite subject of his, as he rambled on and on, much to the chagrin of everyone else. It was an odd sort of exchange between Luna and her father, but it had happened so fast, Harry didn't know what to think. And it wasn't until later- when Luna suggested they go outside for a walk- that she apologized for shoving the cork necklace down his sweater. But he still didn't understand and asked, "Why'd you do that anyway?"

"I didn't want him knowing you were wearing mine," Luna said. "I must admit though, I am flattered that you've kept it on this whole time. Are the nargles still bothering you?"

"Considering I haven't kissed you in a week, no." Harry broke eye contact with Luna, feeling embarrassed at the mention of them snogging.

"I see. So your theory still holds?"

She sounded so technical about it that Harry wanted to laugh. "Yeah it would seem," he replied, and was quiet for a moment before sweeping his gaze back to her. "Why didn't you want your dad knowing I have your cork necklace? He seemed pleased that I was wearing it."

"Only because he doesn't know it's mine."

"Is that a problem?"

Luna stopped walking, and ironically enough it was near the chicken coop. She leaned her back against it and then tilted her head to the side. "Not to me … but if he knew it was mine he'd assume we were closer than I've led him believe. You see, that cork necklace … I've had it since I was young. My mum helped me make it. I'd only ever give it away if that person meant a great deal to me."

"I-I mean a great deal to you?" All at once, the world seemed to melt away around Harry. Her confession wasn't the same as a shared kiss, but somehow it felt grander in scope.

"Isn't that what I just told you?" Luna replied.

Harry laughed awkwardly and looked away, his face burning. "Yeah, that was a dumb question."

But Luna gently pressed a mitten covered hand against his cheek and guided Harry's attention back to her. "No, not dumb. You were surprised. A reasonable response to what I said." She was quiet as her eyes searched his, and Harry thought he saw her gaze dart momentarily up to his scar. "But it's true. It's been true for a long time actually. Ever since we met. When I first told you of the thestrals. Your importance to me has only grown since then and now, I suppose kissing is a part of that importance." Her mouth curved into a knowing smile and Harry chuckled, but there was still a part of her confession that he didn't fully understand.

"If I'm so important to you, why keep it from your dad?"

Luna's smile slipped. "I'm trying to protect you both. Remember when you wouldn't tell me about Draco. Well, this could be seen as me doing the same."

Harry sighed. He wanted to press Luna on her reasoning, but also didn't want to ruin their moment. For now it was better to let the subject drop and tell Ron's family to ease off their teasing of him outside of the Burrow. If Luna wanted to keep her father in the dark, Harry wouldn't question it. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas," he said, changing the subject. "But maybe this'll help." He cleared his throat and leaned in closer; Luna's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "You uh, mean a great deal to me too. You seem to get me in a way no one else does, but it wasn't until Slughorn's party that I realized my feelings for you were stronger than just friendship."

"We could blame it on the nargles. Our first kiss happened because you brought me under the mistletoe wanting to see them, and then our second because they were pestering you," Luna mused, and Harry smirked.

"True, but how 'bout we thank them instead? I rather like kissing you."

Luna giggled, but her amusement was quickly quieted when Harry pressed his lips to hers. It was risky kissing Luna out in the open when anyone could step outside and see them, but Harry's emotions had gotten the better of his rational side. He just really needed to kiss Luna.

Yet it wasn't someone inside the Burrow that ended up being an unintended audience for Harry and Luna's affectionate display. Their kiss was brief, but might have lasted longer if a few seconds into it Harry hadn't heard his name being spoken. And the voice wasn't one he'd heard in a long while either.

"Percy?" Harry mumbled as he jerked away from Luna, his heart hammering in his chest. And then his eyes darted to the man standing next to Percy Weasley. A man Harry had only ever seen staring back at him from moving pictures in the _Daily Prophet_. The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour.

A moment of unease passed as Percy nodded, and Scrimgeour greeted Harry with a gruff hello. Both men seemed keen to ignore Luna's existence altogether until she unabashedly said, "Were you invited to lunch too? Well, I'm afraid you're both late. We've already finished eating."


	5. Chapter 5

There was something perceptibly different about Luna's third kiss with Harry. The first had been abrupt, but also hesitant. An impulsive move from Harry that shrank away in confidence the moment he pressed his lips against hers. The second had been anticipated and a bit methodical, with not enough time to explore beyond that as Peeves had rudely interrupted them.

But on the third try it was pure emotion prompted by both Harry and Luna toeing the line of a love confession. He had been impulsive again, yet unlike their first kiss this one carried no hint of apprehension, and she made a little noise of surprise when his lips found hers. From there it became like a dance, Harry's hands settling on her waist and her arms reaching around his neck while their mouths moved in a sort of rhythm that although new, felt instinctive. A building excitement slowly filled Luna, and it was unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Without a doubt, this kiss surpassed their first two considerably, and Luna sensed Harry felt the same. That unseen thread tying them together was now wrapping itself around their bodies like a protective barrier.

And for a moment Luna wondered if she should attempt breaking that barrier before someone noticed she and Harry were no longer taking a simple stroll around the house. It was a fleeting thought at best, with little hope of gaining traction in a mind overwhelmed by so many new sensations, and soon enough it left, along with all the other pointless ideas that had nothing to do with kissing Harry.

But then it didn't matter, because outside forces took over and without warning ripped apart their bond. Harry pulled away first after a rather obnoxious voice interrupted them, and Luna followed his lead, ending what she could honestly say was a thoroughly enjoyable experience. Perhaps even on the same level as the first time she tamed a Spotted Rockwhim. Luna bit her lip as she tried to hide a sheepish smile at how her ruminations had connected taming a wild magical creature with kissing a boy. But on second thought, perhaps the two weren't so dissimilar. When they were alone again, she would have to tell Harry and maybe he would laugh. Luna enjoyed when he did that and was getting better at gauging what he found amusing.

For now though, they had company, and Luna used her mitten to wipe away the remains of Harry's kiss on her lips before gazing up to see who had cut short their intimate moment by sneaking up on them.

At first, Luna was relieved to see it wasn't anyone she knew personally, but that didn't mean the two men weren't recognizable. Harry appeared to not like one of their visitors in particular, or maybe the irritated look on his face was because their kiss had been interrupted. Either way, she decided to intercede. If the Minister of Magic was there to bother Harry, Luna most certainly would do her best to keep that from happening.

"Were you invited to lunch too? Well, I'm afraid you're both late. We've already finished eating," Luna said, hoping to divert Rufus Scrimgeour's attention away from Harry. She didn't actually think they were there for lunch. The Ministry of Magic rarely had the best intentions regarding those they were sworn to protect. Especially Harry. Luna had even convinced her father to run a story a few months back detailing their most recent unethical dealings.

"We didn't come here to eat," The Minister stated, proving Luna's theory correct while also ignoring her. His eyes were ice cold and focused solely on Harry. "I came to have a chat with Harry here. And Percy …" he looked back at the wizard he'd come with, "is here to visit his family. No need to bother them with my presence, Percy, since Harry is already outside. Why don't you go say hello and …" His cold eyes flicked Luna's way, "take _her_ with you."

Harry bristled at the Minister's words, but Luna was unperturbed. Having heard much worse insults in her life, a simple tonal change on a word was tame in contrast.

"Sir, my name is Luna Lovegood," she asserted with an air of confidence. "And I've already said hello to The Weasleys. It would be annoying for them if I did so again. And I do know annoying well, as I seem to provoke that emotion in others from time to time. For instance, I am able to tell _you_ are thinking I am being that way at this very moment." Luna had altered her tone on the word _you_ to mimic the way Scrimgeour had said _her_ , and Harry softly chuckled. The sound of his laugh spurred Luna on. "Besides, I am sure Harry would like me to stay. Am I right?" She glanced in his direction, Harry gave a quick nod, and Luna sent him a reassuring smile before turning back to the Minister. "See, Mr. Scrimgeour. I am right."

Silence spread between the four of them while the Minister looked over Luna with a sharp eye. When he finally spoke it was to say her name slowly and with recognition. Putting pressure on his walking stick, he leaned in closer. "I know that name. Your father is Xenophilius Lovegood of the _Quibbler_."

Luna nodded and held her chin a little higher. "Yes, he is."

Scrimgeour's expression relaxed, which wasn't all that comforting when you took into account his already naturally severe facial features. "Like father, like daughter, I suppose. He too likes to speak his mind, and most often it's about not liking me." Scrimgeour mentioned this as if it were some amusing tidbit and Luna sensed it was a taunt meant to imply no one took her father seriously.

"I think you give yourself too much credit, Mr. Scrimgeour. His last issue was about the Bumbling Borks and their underground network of tunnels used to smuggle magic stones, not Ministry politics. Although I will admit that we do love our freedom of the press at the _Quibbler_."

"Indeed." This time Scrimgeour's voice lacked humor.

"So, what is it you want with Harry?" Luna continued. "Since you were so keen to get him alone I'm assuming it must not be anything that would be in Harry's favor. Why else would you need the secrecy?"

The Minister's forehead creased as his bushy eyebrows rose slowly. Luna wasn't sure if she had crossed a line, and for a moment her bravery wavered in the face of his incredulous expression. "A friendly chat, that's all. Hardly worth all this fuss you _young girl_ are making," he said.

Luna pulled in a breath. All outward signs were directing her not to provoke the Minister any more than she already had, but it also wasn't in her nature to put faith in only what she saw. Luna tended to listen inward, since her intuition usually spoke more clearly, and this time it was reiterating that principle she chose to live her life by.

 _It's better to be honest. Always._

Luna expelled the breath she was holding and narrowed her gaze at the Minister. "Mr. Scrimgeour, I do not believe you are being entirely truthful. A simple chat would not require myself or Percy Weasley to leave. I can see you want Harry's help, perhaps in a Ministry matter, but I don't believe he will want to give you that help. Did you happen to read his interview in the _Quibbler_ where he detailed his distrust in your system of governance? I would take that as a hint to where Harry stands concerning whatever it is you want from him."

Luna swallowed her fear as the Minster's glare deepened at her accusation. She did not want to cower in the face of his attempted intimidation, not when she had faced much worse in the Department of Mysteries. Harry had been with her during that fight with the Death Eaters and he was with her now. She tried focusing on his presence beside her, and then suddenly, as if her thoughts had traveled to Harry through their connection, Luna received a burst of courage when she felt Harry's hand grasp hers. Gently he squeezed it as if to say _I'm here_ , and before Scrimgeour could reply with the angry retort she saw blazing in his eyes, Harry spoke first, "Luna's right!" She could see his temper simmering just below the surface, almost like an aura surrounding him, and she squeezed his hand back, hoping to impart some courage. It seemed to do the trick, because after a short pause Harry added rather forcefully, "You're lying. And I won't help you. No matter what it is you want. So you can shove off for all I care."

Standing beside Scrimgeour, Percy Weasley stared wide eyed at Harry like he had grown a second head. Luna checked; he only had one, and concluded it was more likely that Percy's shock was a product of viewing Harry's bravery in the face of someone as powerful as the Minister of Magic.

Even Scrimgeour was struck by his bold display and the quiet that followed was icy, but it thawed instantly when Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house seconds later shouting, "Oh, Percy! I heard someone yelling, looked out the window and saw you, but didn't believe it until ..." her words trailed off into unintelligible sobs as she threw her arms around him. Luna thought she heard, "You're here! You're really here!" a few times as Mrs. Weasley showered her son with kisses. Percy meanwhile had swapped his shocked face for a mortified one.

After that, any talk relating to what the Minister of Magic had actually wanted from Harry was delayed as they were all ushered inside, much to the annoyance of Scrimgeour. And considering Luna was an expert at recognizing that emotion, she could definitely see that the Minister was very annoyed at having been interrupted by Mrs. Weasley.


	6. Chapter 6

Even though Mrs. Weasley made it quite obvious with her doting on Percy that she wanted him to stay, the atmosphere inside the Weasley's home didn't seem to agree. Percy's brothers were ambivalent to his presence and Ginny wasn't much better, although she did at least speak with him. Meanwhile, Scrimgeour split his time between eyeing Harry and waging a silent war of glares with her father. The tension between the two older men was palpable to Luna. While others may not have noticed, she could always sense the emotions radiating off of her father, much in the same way she had been able to see Harry's when he had confronted Scrimgeour. Like most of the magic surrounding her, it wasn't prevalent to everyone, and went along the lines of her bond with someone. The closer their relationship, the clearer the picture of who they were came into focus.

At around the 30 minute mark of the Weasley's strained holiday get together, Scrimgeour- realizing that gaining what he wanted from Harry would be impossible- announced he had business to attend to and abruptly left. Percy seemed startled at the Minister's sudden departure, but then closed his eyes with a slow exhale that sounded weary. He appeared much older than Luna remembered. Perhaps working for the Ministry prematurely aged a person. "I need to go with him. If I don't …" Percy didn't finish his sentence. Instead he opened his eyes and focused on Luna. "You were right."

"I was?"

"Yes, and I'm impressed with how quickly you guessed what he was actually here for, to use Harry as propaganda for the Ministry. I don't think he's used to others being so honest with him." Percy's gaze moved over to Harry sitting beside Luna at the table. "I'm sorry. I didn't want any part in this, but …" he let another sentence trail away, before standing. "Well, goodbye."

Mrs. Weasley flinched like she had been slapped and followed her son to the door. "But you just got here." Silence lingered for a moment as she and Percy shared a heartfelt stare. "Please, stay," was her soft implore. "I'm sure the Minister would understand. It's Christmas."

Percy shook his head and repeated, "I'm sorry." This time he spoke only to his mother, then walked outside.

Mrs. Weasley lingered near the door after Percy left, clearly shaken, and Mr. Weasley went to comfort her while someone mumbled "Git," under their breath. When the faint sounds of Scrimgeour and Percy's disapparition reached their ears, Mrs. Weasley began to cry silent tears, causing a thick layer of awkwardness to blanket the room. Luna took this as their cue to leave. After lightly tugging her father's sleeve, she whispered, "Maybe they want some time alone. As a family."

He agreed with a nod and gave his throat a quick clearing. "I think it's about time Luna and I head home. Thank you for the invitation and a wonderful Christmas meal. Hopefully we can do this again." Her father stood and then patted the stack of _Quibblers_ still untouched on the table. "Don't forget these. Lots of useful information in here. In fact, there was one article in particular ..." He flipped one open and began scanning through the pages. But Luna, moving to stand beside him, gently brushed her father's hand away from the pile of magazines.

A common theme of their relationship was Luna knowing when to step in when her father became too loquacious about the _Quibbler_. And this was one of those instances. Now was hardly the time for promoting his magazine when Mrs. Weasley was so upset. "Yes, Daddy, I'm sure Harry will see that they get passed around. You'll do that for us won't you?" Luna looked at Harry beseechingly.

"Uh, yeah, I'll do that," he said, rising from his seat.

Her father clasped his hands together and gave them a good shake as a way to show solidarity with Harry. "Ah, of course you would. Someone bright enough to wear a cork necklace must be a dedicated reader of my magazine and wants to get the word out."

Luna shared a brief knowing smile with Harry, before ushering her father away, not wanting him to go into the value of cork necklaces again.

"So uh, will I see you again?" Harry asked, suddenly appearing beside Luna as she pulled her coat down from a nearby rack. Her father was a few steps away doing the same.

"Most likely we'll see each other at Hogwarts," Luna replied.

Harry looked sheepish. "I meant sooner than that."

She smiled. "I was teasing you, Harry. I know what you meant."

"Heh," Harry softly chuckled. "I'm not always able to catch when you do that."

"I suppose I can be a bit difficult to read at times. Would you like me to wink before I tease you?"

"I dunno, I kind of like it that you keep me guessing."

"Alright then, no winking," Luna agreed, then inclining her head towards him, she lowered her voice. "I would very much like to see you again during the holiday, but I'm afraid it might raise suspicions if I ask my father to come back so quickly."

Harry shoved his hands in his pocket, his expression falling. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

Luna- wanting to erase the disappointment her response had produced in him- tugged at Harry's elbow, until one of his hands was forced free from his pocket. Gently, she sandwiched it between her own, feeling the warmth of their skin to skin contact. "It won't be long until we're at school again, and then we can go back to viewing nargles together."

Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "So is that what we're calling it?"

Luna innocently shrugged, which deepened Harry's smirk, and he used his free hand to grasp a loose lock of her hair. Slowly he threaded his fingers through the strands, causing Luna's heartbeat to increase.

"Hey, Harry!" A Weasley twin had shouted, cutting through the romantic current undulating between Luna and Harry, and she let go of his hand, at the same moment he released her hair. "I thought you were going to hand out these _Quibblers._ "

"Yeah mate, these things aren't going to pass themselves out, you know," the other twin added. Mrs. Weasley was quick to shush them and Luna was happy to hear her sadness over Percy had been replaced with an attempt to reign in her two most mischievous boys.

"Well, I gotta go before they say anything else to really embarrass us," Harry said with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"And I better go too. My father is incapable of hearing someone mention the _Quibbler_ without offering his unsolicited opinion on the latest issue."

They shared a laugh and Luna was happy she had been able to lift Harry's melancholy. "Soon," she reminded him and found herself lightly touching an exposed portion of the cork necklace along the side of his neck.

"Soon," Harry repeated, and with nod he turned around.

"What was that all about?" her father asked, once he and Luna were outside and on their way to find the portkey that would take them back home.

A swooping sensation filled Luna's stomach. "What do you mean?"

"With the Minister."

"Oh," she sighed, her nerves subsiding some. "I'll tell you about it at home." Odd how Scrimgeour had been unable to intimidate her, but the mere thought of discussing her relationship with Harry upset a flock of hummingblarks inside her stomach.

"Such an awful man," her father said, his voice dripping with disgust. "And yet," he added, his tone lightening with a touch of fatherly pride. "I was happy to hear what that Weasley boy had to say, that you stood up to the Minister with your honesty. It's what you and I are known for, stating the truth even when no one wants to hear it or believe us."

"Yes, that is true," Luna agreed as a pool of guilt began to drown out the hummingblarks. She knew her honesty wasn't as pure as her father assumed and the mantra she had recited before confronting Scrimgeour replayed inside her mind.

 _It's better to be honest. Always._

Luna came to a sudden halt. It took her father a few paces to notice, but eventually he turned around. "Are you alright, dear?! Is it the mind buggle infection?" he fretfully asked, rushing to inspect the color of her eyes. But Luna knew her irises were still blue, because she wasn't ill with a mind buggle infection. She just wasn't being honest, which to Luna was much worse.

"I'm sorry," she said, letting out a soft exhale. "But I have a confession. I haven't been entirely honest with you. There's something you should know, but I want to tell you with Harry. We should go back and resolve this right away."

Her father lifted a brow in suspicion. "You want to go back inside the Weasley's home, so you and Harry can tell me something you haven't been honest about?"

Luna nodded, and a creeping smile tinged with intuition quirked the corners of her father's mouth. Rarely did she feel embarrassment; Luna could withstand most any insult. But in the face of her father's thinly veiled recognition of her relationship with Harry, she had the odd urge to find a thestral and fly far far away.

* * *

The teasing didn't continue after Luna and her father left. Mrs. Weasley wasn't in much of a mood for tomfoolery- not after the surprise visit and sudden departure of Percy- so when Fred opened his mouth he was only able to get out Harry's name before she ordered all her children to clean up. For Ron and Ginny that meant not using magic, and for a moment Harry wasn't sure if Ron's irritation had manifested itself not only as grumble, but also as a hazy radiance around him. Reaching under his glasses, Harry rubbed his eyes a few times. When he looked at Ron again, the haze was gone.

"What about Harry, Mum? Does he have to help, since he's not one of your kids?" Harry narrowed his gaze at Ron, who was quick to amend his question. "What I meant was it's not fair to make us clean when we can't use magic."

Mrs. Weasley fixed her son with a withering stare and clearly getting the message, Ron hurried to stack a few plates. In an attempt to mock their younger brother, Fred and George began making a ridiculous show of how easy it was cleaning with magic by sweeping their wands dramatically about, and Ron briefly glowered at them. "Sorry 'bout ratting you out," he said to Harry seconds later. "Thought she might change her mind if I brought you into this. I know Mum's only making us clean because of Percy."

Harry raised and lowered his shoulders slightly, not caring enough to be upset. His mind was already too busy stringing together thoughts of his encounters with Scrimgeour and Luna. And then as if reminding him which encounter was the better of the two, Harry saw a nargle looking at him from some mistletoe placed above the kitchen entrance. He smiled at it. Luna and her father may have found the creatures annoying, but Harry didn't. He'd grown to appreciate their presence, because they were a reminder of his relationship with Luna. When the nargles left, he became acutely aware of her absence.

After depositing his dishes into the sink, Harry searched for the nargle once again as he exited the kitchen, but it wasn't there, and not until he entered the dining area did he know why. Luna was standing near the table; the nargle perched on her shoulder. With a flick of her fingers, she forced it to fly away, and greeted Harry in that whimsical way she always did. "Hello, Harry."

Harry's heart began beating a staccato rhythm against his ribcage as he stared at her. Something had changed in the short time they were apart. She was positively glowing now. "Did you uh, forget something?" he asked.

She smiled demurely. "It seems I have."

"Yeah?"

"I've forgotten who I am. And there is something I should have said out loud already. In front of you all." Luna motioned with her hand towards the group, which included the Weasleys, and her father. They had all gone silent, while taking in the scene playing out before them.

Luna's answer had been cryptic, but Harry was still able to guess what direction she was heading in. That unseen connection between them was speaking to him now, causing the sound of Harry's heart to drum loudly in his ears as he approached her. "And what is it you need to say?"

"That I like you quite a lot, so much in fact that I don't want to keep what we are from everyone in an attempt to protect you. I want to be honest. So …" she paused as if mulling something over and then reached up on her toes to kiss Harry. It was only for a moment, but her lips seared his, as if that bond between them was staking its claim.

Harry chuckled nervously. "Well, yeah, I like you too."

Luna's smile, along with her newfound glow, grew brighter and it was then that he understood. This was her magic at work. Magic that was now a part of him as well.

 _Their magic._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry hadn't intended to kiss Luna, and had been somewhat successfully fighting the urge to do so since following her into the library's maze of book shelves. They were there to study for one of Luna's classes, but when your girlfriend was in a different house and year than you, any shared time together was limited and often became an excuse to kiss. And this was the path they usually found themselves following even when Harry had the best intentions _not_ to kiss his girlfriend.

Whether she was aware of it or not, Luna glowed whenever he was around and on more than one occasion seeing that happiness pushed Harry into tentatively bringing his mouth near hers, waiting for a reaction that would say- _yes, you can kiss me_. She rarely pulled away, sometimes even encouraging him by murmuring his name. That was usually all it took.

How long that kiss lasted depended on if either was feeling responsible enough to stop the escalation of their lips moving against one another's, to her arms wrapping around his neck, culminating in Harry's hands finding the base of Luna's neck and pushing his fingers through her sun-bleached hair. That was the farthest they'd gone before stopping or being interrupted.

This time neither had been feeling responsible, so they were interrupted. Harry heard a scoff that was followed by a familiar long-suffering sigh. "Honestly, why am I always running into you two back here?"

Harry and Luna wrenched apart with such a forceful jolt that they upset a book on a shelf behind them. "Hermione," Harry gasped at the same moment the book fell to the floor.

With a flick of her wand and a quietly spoken charm, Hermione levitated the fallen book back into its correct place. "Well, who else would it be?" she asked in mild exasperation. "Seems I'm the only one lucky enough to intrude on your snogging. Just be glad it's always me and not Madam Pince."

"Actually, it's not always you," Luna corrected matter-of-factly. "Neville found us back here last week. He was quite embarrassed. Harry was too."

Straightening his glasses, Harry tried his best to stifle a laugh at Luna's disarming way of always speaking the truth even in awkward times. Hermione on the other hand was not amused. In the two months since acquiring the ability to see the emotions of his friends, Harry had learned how to differentiate the nuances of what each glow meant. Not that he needed to see Hermione's to know she was currently irritated.

"Well, maybe I'll go find Neville then. Looks like we have something in common. We can commiserate on what it's like to walk in on Harry and Luna snogging." As Hermione spoke her sarcasm lost a bit of its bite and her haze shifted in intensity to appear amused. "No, that does _not_ sound like a good idea at all," she giggled and shook her head like a mother weary of constantly chastising her children. "Just … try someplace a little less conspicuous and not where I spend most of my time. Do you honestly only come here to snog?"

"No, we don't," Harry was quick to defend.

"He's right. We were back here searching for a book. We did find it, although I became distracted." Luna glanced at Harry. "You see Harry likes to-"

Hermione waved a hand in front of Luna's face in an attempt to keep her from recounting the events that led up to the kiss. "I don't need the details!"

This time Harry was unable to hold back his laughter, and as much as Hermione's demeanor exuded annoyance, she joined in with a chuckle of her own. "It would do you both good, if I started following you around in the library to keep you on track. I could even help, you know …" she trailed off.

"Help us kiss?" Luna asked.

Hermione stared bug-eyed at her.

"Er, she's joking," Harry explained, and Hermione's face relaxed.

"Harry says it's difficult to know when I'm teasing sometimes, so it's understandable you didn't catch my joke. But if you really would like to help ..." Luna turned around and retrieved a book from one of the shelves. "You could help me study."

The corners of Hermione's mouth slowly curved upward in anticipation. "Oh, now that's something I know quite a lot about."

After Hermione's offer to help Luna, Harry was demoted to the group's spare. But it didn't bother him. His best friend and girlfriend were bonding in a way that would've been unthinkable only a few months before, and to Harry that was more important than him feeling excluded. So for the next two hours he helped Luna when he could, but mostly found himself staring at the nargles and other creatures that were moving in front of his eyes. Harry drew comfort from their presence as they reassured him of his relationship with Luna, and oftentimes when she wasn't around, he'd watch them as a distraction from the bleaker details of his life.

"I've noticed Hermione has been much happier lately," Luna commented as she and Harry left the library, their study session over.

"I suppose her making up with Ron has something to do with that."

"Yes, having a boyfriend does improve my mood, so you're probably right," Luna replied, more dreamily than usual.

Harry smiled, before he sought out her hand. "You improve my mood too," he told her, and then brought up his other hand to touch the butterbeer cork necklace tied around his neck. It was still the same one Luna had given him right before Christmas. She had since replaced her old corks with newer ones, strung together by them during their first days back at Hogwarts.

"You do that a lot you know." Luna's voice drifted his way, pulling Harry from the pleasant memory of them collecting butterbeer corks.

"Do what?" he asked, looking at Luna askance.

"Touch your cork necklace."

"Oh, uh, I hadn't noticed." Harry let his hand fall to his side. "I guess I do it because it reminds me of you."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Luna sounded reassured. "I thought perhaps it was bothering you. And then that reminded me of all the extra things you're burdened with because of me."

Harry slowed his steps and moved off to the side of the hallway, bringing Luna along with him. He leaned against the wall, upsetting an occupant of a nearby painting who left in a huff mumbling something about- _students these days_. "Luna, I'm never bothered by any of the extra things that come along with being with you."

She looked skeptical. "Even the nargles?"

Harry leaned in closer. "I don't know if I've told you this, but I get along fine with the nargles. We're friendly even."

Luna smirked. "Even for someone like me that is a hard story to believe."

"Oh yeah? You think so?" Harry challenged, then paused to sweep his gaze down the hallway until movement caught his eye. "Wait here," he said, before running off.

"Harry, where are you-" Luna's question caught in her throat once she saw him grasp something in midair.

"See," Harry said, upon returning to Luna. "This little guy and me are friends." Uncupping his hands, he revealed a nargle. Although once the creature became aware it was free to fly away, it did just that, biting its captor's finger along the way. "Well, this one's not my friend anymore." Harry scowled.

"Hmmm, you make a very convincing argument," Luna teased. "I should inform my father at once that nargles are no longer a threat to the wizarding world. Only to your finger it would seem." Harry grimaced, and Luna patted his shoulder. "Wearing a cork necklace while holding a nargle is bound to get you a bite on the hand."

"I'll try and remember that," Harry replied, bringing his finger to his mouth to soothe the bite.

"And so ... that doesn't bother you?" Luna asked, staring up at him. Serious once again, her grey-blue eyes were searching his.

"No," Harry firmly stated. "And you know why? Because I love you, and all those things you think bother me, are just reminders of who I love."

The weight of what he'd said didn't hit Harry right away. So natural was it for him to love Luna, that once the words were spoken it felt like he'd mentioned it a million times before. Their connection having always been a form of love- so strong that it didn't need to be mentioned. They both already knew it existed.

Not until Luna's glow began changing, did Harry realized something had happened between them. She was radiating her usual happiness but the intensity of it was almost overwhelming. "You're glowing," he said, startled by the abrupt alteration in her aura. "Brighter than I've seen before."

"Am I? Perhaps that's what my love for you looks like now that you've told me you love me," Luna mused, moving in closer.

And then the realization hit him that the word _love_ had come out of his mouth in reference to something other than his friends and family. Harry loved Hermione and Ron. He'd even loved Sirius. But his love for Luna was different, and in the few seconds it took his brain to wrap itself around the importance of what he'd said, Harry decided it was the right declaration. "So, what does _my_ love look like to you?" he asked.

"Soft and welcoming. Like a warm blanket on a cold day." Luna gently smiled and took his hand. She entwined her fingers with his and tugged Harry downward until their few inches of height difference disappeared. "I love you," she said and pressed her soft lips against his.

Even though he already knew this, it was still comforting to hear aloud. And in a moment of levity, Harry moved his mouth away from hers to add, "And I love you too, nargles and all."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This story was the result of me re-reading the series and falling in love with Luna all over again. I instantly wanted to write her a story once I finished HBP, and since I've always shipped her with Harry I wanted it to be a love story. And then the question came to me one day, what if Luna's magic was real, but only visible to some and then passed along to others through love.

I ended this on a happy, fluffy note because it was never my intention to make this story dark. Maybe I'll write for Harry and Luna again in another fic, take them through the rest of the series. But for now they'll stay happy and away from all that DH angst.

If you've enjoyed my story, please let me know. Thanks to PullTogether for all the beta reading!


End file.
